Sinful Connections
by wind scarlett
Summary: Takdir kejam yang merajut benang pertemuan antara Kushina dan Minato. Namun gadis itu kehilangan segalanya dalam perang, baik suami dan bayinya. Setelah tahun demi tahun berlalu, Kushina kembali menemukan sesuatu yang membara dalam mata tawanan yang bernama Naruto Hyuuga. Minato/Kushina/Naruto. M for incest, brutality.


**Catatan: **kisah ini dibuat karena permintaan my sweet otouto, Natsu D. Luffy yang sengaja membuatkan fic sewaktu ulang tahun awal Juni lalu. Maaf banget telat memberikan balasan fic, ya. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang fic kali ini agak menyimpang dari perjanjian awal bikin fic sih, tapi apa boleh buatlah. Buat yang suka kisah seperti ini, selamat menikmati, ya~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Setting**: Alternate Universe zaman Jepang Kuno

**Warning:** incest, seks yang lumayan implisit, kata-kata kasar

* * *

**Sinful Connections  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah itu pertama kali mengenal pria bernama Kamikaze Minato saat ia baru saja dijual oleh keluarganya demi membayar hutang. Desa kecil tempatnya tinggal mengalami bencana dan kelaparan tidak bisa terelakkan lagi. Hanya ada dua pilihan, kelaparan dan mati—atau mengabdi dan mengurangi beban keluarga. Uzumaki Kushina memilih yang kedua, tentu saja. Dia tidak sampai hati membiarkan keluarganya terus menderita sementara dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong mereka.

Berbeda dengan Kushina yang memiliki latar keluarga besar, Minato terlahir sebagai putra satu-satunya keluarga terhormat Namikaze. Namun pria tampan dengan berbagai bakat dan sopan itu tidak pernah membeda-bedakan derajat siapapun. Ia bermain dan bercengkerama dengan siapapun, meskipun orangtuanya selalu memperingatkannya tentang derajat dan kedudukan keluarga mereka. Masuk ke klan terhormat Kamikaze sebagai pembantu sejak usia belia, Kushina tumbuh bersama Minato. Boleh dibilang, Kushina adalah teman kesukaan Tuan Muda Namikaze. Terkadang mereka bermain bersama bila tidak ada dayang dan penjaga yang mengawasi.

Minato sesekali bergurau tentang gaya rambut aneh Kushina yang menyerupai tomat, tapi tidak sekalipun dia menghina gadis itu tentang keluarga ataupun latar belakangnya. "Kau ini lucu sekali, Kushina. kadang aku ingin memakan kepala tomatmu."

Kushina merengut saat mendengar perkataan tuan mudanya. Disepaknya kaki Minato tanpa ampun, lalu bergegas berdiri dari posisinya, "tuan muda, aku tidak mau menemanimu belajar jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi!"

Tahun demi tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Tahun itu Kushina berusia 15 tahun, sementara Tuan Muda Minato 17 tahun. Wajar bila mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena selain mereka tidak ada lagi anggota Kamikaze yang masih belia.

"Kepalamu masih semerah tomat, ya," bisik Minato sambil membelai rambut panjang Kushina di pelukannya. Dari semua gadis yang pernah ia temui, hanya Kushina yang mampu merebut hatinya. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak tahu apakah Kushina menyadari hal itu. "Aku suka sekali dengan tomat…"

"Kau menyebalkan." Kushina cemberut dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Minato. "Jangan harap aku masih mau untuk—"

Minato langsung menarik Kushina ke sisinya seraya meminta maaf, lalu mengelus pipi gadis manis yang kini sangat memerah dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa semarah itu, hei, lihat ke sini."

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa marah?"

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali marah, sih? Apa semua gadis berambut merah bisa segalak dirimu?" Minato mencoba berkelakar. Mendadak Kushina mencubit lengannya dengan sangat keras. "Aduuuhh…"

"Rasakan!"

Kushina berlari pelan dan menutup pintu kamar Minato. Hatinya selalu senang bila bersama tuan mudanya yang satu itu. Jiraiya Sannin melihat Kushina yang berlari di lorong, lalu tersenyum menggoda. "Wah, kali ini apa yang dikatakan murid bodohku itu kepada gadis secantik dirimu, Kushi-chan?"

"Ini bukan urusan pria tua seperti anda. Maaf, aku harus beres-beres di dapur." Kushina dengan cepat menghilang di balik pintu. Jiraiya terbahak-bahak dengan sifat tegas dan blak-blakan Kushina, yang sangat jarang ia temukan di tempat manapun.

"Hahaha…" Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan geli.

"Sampai kapan anda puas menertawakanku?" Minato muncul dan menyambut kedatangan gurunya. Jiraiya adalah guru besar yang ditunjuk untuk memberikan pendidikan kepada tuan muda, sekaligus orang kepercayaan Minato. Hanya Jiraiya yang mengetahui hubungan keduanya. "Kenapa mendadak guru kemari? Bukankah kemarin anda telah mengatakan bahwa anda harus pergi ke Selatan untuk mencari inspirasi tulisan?"

"Yah, bukannya aku membatalkan perjalananku, tapi kondisi sekarang ini sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi." Jiraiya mengemukakan berita yang baru saja ia dengar dari pasukan kerajaan dan apa yang telah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "Perang baru saja pecah di pinggiran desa Suna. Kekacauan di mana-mana. Setiap samurai, bahkan kepala keluarga harus turun tangan. Melihat keadaan ini, kau pun harus bersiap-siap."

Minato tahu ia tidak punya pilihan selain ikut serta. Tapi hatinya masih berat meninggalkan Kushina yang ia sayangi begitu saja. Lagipula rencana yang telah ia siapkan selama berbulan-bulan bisa berantakan. Tidak, ia harus cepat bertindak.

"Guru, apakah anda bersedia membantuku?"

**.**

**.**

Kuil kecil di balik bukit itu telah lama dikenal sebagai tempat persinggahan para pasangan yang kawin lari atau tidak direstui selama bertahun-tahun. Banyak desas-desus bahwa tidak sedikit jumlah orang yang melakukan bunuh diri masal di sana, ataupun pemunculan hantu, penampakan misterius yang tidak bisa dianggap main-main. Meskipun demikian, keindahan alam sekitar dan rimbunnya pepohonan di sekeliling kuil itu memang sangat indah.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Kushina cemberut melihat semua pemandangan gelap di sekitarnya. Memang indah, tapi lukisan alam di desanya jauh lebih indah lagi. Lagipula, ia tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Minato belakangan ini. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dan kedua tangannya mendadak dingin. Apalagi bila Minato menyentuhnya, rasanya semua yang ia lihat menjadi kabur.

Minato tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Katamu kau mau menulis kaligrafi bersama Jiraiya-sama, makanya aku mau ikut." Kushina masih saja merengut. Biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama Jiraiya-sama memang menyenangkan. Mereka biasa memancing ikan dan pergi mengunjungi berbagai rumah makan dan menjelajah banyak tempat. Jiraiya-sama memang memiliki metode pengajaran yang aneh, namun semua anak didiknya sudah meraih kedudukan bagus di pemerintahan dan istana.

"Tidak salah, Guru Jiraiya sudah menunggu di sana." Minato tertawa dan menunjuk ke arah belakang kuil. Tidak lama, muncul Jiraiya bersama kedua orangtua Kushina. Wajah kedua orangtua itu sangat terkejut ketika Minato menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta putri mereka untuk menjadi istrinya. Kushina tidak dapat mengatakan apapun saking terkejutnya.

"Kushina, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

**.**

**.**

Kamar yang telah dipesan oleh Jiraiya-sama itu sangat mewah dan besar, dihiasi oleh berbagai ornamen emas dan benda-benda berharga. Lukisan naga yang menempel di dinding pun tak kalah menarik. Namun tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada Kushina untuk Minato, yang kini tengah menatap bunga sakura yang terus berguguran dari jendela mereka. Beberapa kelopak bunganya bahkan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kadang aku heran, kau lebih suka memandangi bunga ketimbang diriku." Minato perlahan duduk di belakang Kushina dan mulai mengecup pelan leher istri kecilnya. "Memangnya aku kurang indah apa?"

Kushina mendesis pelan, mengabaikan kelakar yang telah dilontarkan oleh Minato. "Apa yang kau lakukan ini benar? Bukankah kedua orang tuamu sudah mengikatmu dengan gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Yang aku mau hanya kau." Minato terus menciumi leher Kushina. Gadis itu kembali memerah dengan sukses. Minato tertawa kecil melihat reaksi istrinya. "Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Te-tentu saja boleh!" dengan wajah sangat merah Kushina berkata, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini keduanya berhadapan, kedua tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, Kushina mencium Minato. Pemuda di hadapannya mendesah saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

"Kupikir, harusnya menyerangmu adalah tugasku." Minato pura-pura mengeluh. Kedua bibir mereka masih saling menempel. Hangatnya napas Kushina dan aroma tubuhnya yang sangat memabukkan membuat Minato tidak tahan lagi. Dibaringkannya tubuh Kushina ke lantai, dan diciumnya gadis itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Hentikan… aku sulit bernapas…" Kushina meronta di bawah Minato. "Tuan muda…"

"Kenapa ma-masih memanggilku tuan muda? Panggil aku Minato…" suara Minato mulai parau, dikendalikan oleh hasratnya yang sangat membara. Sudah sekian lama ia mengendalikan dirinya setiap ia menatap Kushina. Kini ia tidak perlu lagi berbuat demikian. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Kushina…"

Semburat garis merah muncul di wajah Kushina saat Minato mulai membuka kimono mereka.

**.**

**.**

Ketika perang akhirnya mencapai kota-kota sekeliling istana, Minato pun ikut serta dalam perang itu. Ia meninggalkan istri kecilnya yang kini tinggal di rumah Jiraiya. Hati Kushina sangat bergejolak saat ia mengetahui bahwa pasukan kerajaan dan kelompok suaminya hanya memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk menang melawan gempuran kerajaan musuh. Bukan kabar baru bahwa kerajaan sebelah sangat ingin menginvasi kerajaan mereka, dan selama bertahun-tahun ini telah terjadi perang dingin yang berkepanjangan.

"Jangan khawatir, Kushi-chan." Tsunade-sama, teman baik Jiraiya yang selalu mendatangi rumah Jiraiya itu menasehati Kushina yang tampak cemas. "Lagipula hal itu tidak baik untuk janinmu, 'kan?"

Kushina menggigit bibirnya. "Seandainya saja aku bisa ikut berperang bersama Minato dan Jiraiya-sama, pasti aku tidak akan segelisah ini. Lagipula, aku lebih pandai berkelahi dibandingkan Minato."

Tsunade hanya bisa tertawa. "Mana mungkin dengan kandungan sebesar ini kau masih ingin berperang, kau ini…"

"Tsunade-san juga sudah tua tapi masih saja rakus minum sake. Jiraiya-sama sudah sering memperingatkan tentang hal ini, bukan?" Kushina membalas perkataan Tsunade tanpa takut. Kedua wanita itu tengah bersenda-gurau saat kedua pembantu Jiraiya masuk dan mengabarkan perkembangan terbaru seputar perang yang tengah berkecamuk. Seketika Kushina pingsan mendengar kabar itu, sementara Tsunade tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Minato tercintanya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

Iring-iringan keluarga yang berduka di depan gerbang keluarga Namikaze kian bertambah. Para wanita dan Tuan Besar Namikaze sontak menahan napas saat memandangi tubuh anak lelaki mereka yang hancur akibat perang. Seharusnya Minato tidak perlu ikut berperang, pikir mereka semua dengan pilu. Sayangnya, Minato bersikeras pergi dengan tekad ingin melindungi semuanya. Termasuk istri dan bayi yang masih berada dalam kandungan Kushina.

Dengan susah payah Kushina memasuki kediaman Namikaze, berharap dapat melihat Minato tercintanya untuk terakhir kali. Tsunade sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan Kushina, tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Minato, apapun resikonya.

Semua penghuni Namikaze heran melihat salah satu pembantu yang mereka kira telah melarikan diri ternyata kembali dengan perut besar, terlebih lagi dengan reaksinya saat melihat jenazah tuan muda. Kushina tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan menangis dengan sangat sedih saat melihat tubuh kaku Minato yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Minato, kenapa kau meninggalkanku…" Kushina berkata lirih dengan tubuh gemetar. "Minato—"

"Kenapa pembantu itu menangisi jenazah tuan muda?"

"Siapa gadis yang hamil itu?"

"Minato, jangan tinggalkan aku… bagaimana—bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?"

Tuan Besar Namikaze rupanya dapat mencerna apa yang telah terjadi dengan baik. Pria tua itu berbisik kepada salah satu orang kepercayaannya, lalu tanpa banyak bicara ia menghampiri Kushina dan berkata dengan suara dingin, "hentikan tangisanmu."

"Tuan besar…"

"Cepat ikuti aku," perintah pria tua itu lagi. Kushina mengangguk pelan, dan beranjak dari ruang duka.

Sepeninggal Kushina, mendadak ruangan duka itu tertutup rapat. Semua anggota keluarga bingung, begitu pula dengan para pembantu yang berada di sana. Mendadak muncul serombongan penjaga pengikut keluarga Namikaze, mengelilingi anggota keluarga. Tanpa ampun mereka mengeluarkan pedang, dan memenggal semua yang berada di ruangan itu tanpa ampun. Semua, tanpa terkecuali.

Bau anyir dan pekatnya darah membasahi kain putih penutup jenazah Minato. Wajah dingin yang terbujur kaku seolah mengeluarkan air mata darah, menangisi kematian semua anggota keluarganya.

"Setelah bayi yang berada di kandunganmu lahir, serahkan dia pada kami." Tuan Besar Namikaze menatap perut Kushina yang besar. "Darah hina dari garis keluargamu takkan pernah ada dalam tubuh keturunan keluarga terhormat Namikaze."

Tuan besar…"

"Wanita murahan berdarah kotor," tuan besar menatap Kushina dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kau tak berhak mengakui anak dalam kandunganmu. Kau pun tak boleh, dan tak berhak menemui dia lagi."

**.**

**.**

Nyaris dua puluh tahun berlalu sejak peperangan besar yang banyak memakan korban itu terjadi. Namun hiruk-pikuk dan kerusuhan masih kerap terjadi di mana-mana. Berbagai kelompok terbentuk di berbagai tempat, entah melindungi ataupun malah berbuat kekacauan. Dalam situasi kacau seperti itu, beberapa kelompok dominan tampil ke depan dan memberikan bantuan. Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang sejak beberapa puluh tahun lalu terkenal dengan kekayaan dan kebaikannya kerap berkeliling dan memberikan pertolongan kepada siapapun yang membutuhkan.

Malam itu bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang. Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam menyelusuri sungai dengan ketenangan luar biasa, pedang panjang tergenggam erat di tangan kanan mereka. Mereka berniat membantai semua penghuni desa pinggir Hutan Selatan. Bukan rahasia lagi bila semua penghuni desa Hutan Selatan adalah kelompok pemberontak paling radikal yang pernah ada. Kelompok yang terdiri dari banyak lapisan masyarakat, sekaligus penjahat yang sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Pemerintah percaya bila kelompok ini semakin membesar, maka kerajaan dapat dengan mudah digulingkan.

"Aku tidak suka suasana yang terlalu sepi, sepertinya ada yang tengah menunggu kita." Nara Shikamaru memincingkan kedua mata kecilnya. Ialah yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan tugas seberat itu oleh pemerintah. "Lebih baik kita kembali."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Apa karena kali ini Sasuke tidak bersama dengan kita?" Hyuuga Naruto tertawa pongah. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku!"

"Kau terlalu berisik, Naruto." Hyuuga Neji mengingatkan adik iparnya itu. Ia paling tidak suka air dingin tengah malam, terlalu menusuk tulang. "Terus saja berjalan ke depan."

"AWWWWAAASSS!"

Mendadak puluhan panah menancap tanpa ampun. Nyala obor yang bergemerlapan dan teriakan penuh dendam terhadap pemerintah seketika membahana, menyerang dan menyerang. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama sebelum pasukan kecil itu disergap oleh Regu Pengaman Desa Selatan, yang rupanya dikomandani oleh Itachi Uchiha. Rupanya mantan jenderal kerajaan itu telah membelot dan menjadi duri dalam daging pemerintahan.

"Saatnya interogasi, bukan begitu, ketua?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar kepada sosok perempuan tinggi semampai di belakangnya. "Atau langsung kita habisi saja?"

"Jarang sekali kau berniat menghabisi tawanan. Atau kau memiliki hubungan dengan mereka?" suara perempuan itu begitu anggun dan berwibawa. Ditatapnya para tawanan itu satu persatu, berniat meneliti latar belakang mereka, berharap dapat menjadikan setidaknya salah satu, kalau bisa semuanya, sebagai sekutunya. Mendadak jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru indah yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sombong. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, terlalu mencolok untuk dapat diabaikan. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar.

"Bawa si rambut pirang itu ke tendaku."

**.**

**.**

"Dalam dunia yang dipenuhi dengan keegoisan, hanya yang mampu bersikap egois, rakus, dan bajingan yang dapat berjaya. Pernah kau mendengar hal itu? Atau kalian anjing pemerintah terlalu munafik untuk mengakui bahwa diri kalian yang terhormat sebenarnya lebih rendah dari anjing jalanan?" Kushina kembali menampar Naruto yang tengah dirantai di hadapannya. "Jadi katakan, siapa yang merencanakan penyerangan ini?"

"Sampai mati pun takkan kukatakan!" Naruto meludahi wanita cantik berambut merah itu, lalu membuang mukanya ke samping. "Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku!"

Wanita itu malah tertawa semakin keras, membuat Naruto terhenyak.

"Membunuh pecundang sepertimu bisa kulakukan kapan saja," Kushina menjilati darah yang mengalir di wajah Naruto, kemudian dijambaknya dengan keras. "Keras kepala, rupanya?"

"Hmmph!"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari tenda lain. Raungan Shikamaru dan entah suara liar apa lagi. Naruto begidik dan menutup matanya. Bukannya ia tidak pernah disiksa dan nyaris dibunuh sebelumnya, tapi ada perasaan sangat kuat yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam dadanya saat melihat wanita yang tengah menyiksanya itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu, ikatan atau apapun yang membuat matanya tidak mau berhenti menatap wanita itu, Pemimpin Pemberontak Hutan Selatan, Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina memperlihatkan besi panas yang membara ke hadapan Naruto. "Akan kubakar lidahmu dan kubolongi kedua matamu, satu demi satu dan perlahan, sehingga kau akan merasa bahwa kematian jauh lebih baik daripada semua siksaan ini…"

"Lakukan!" Naruto berteriak pasrah. "Lakukan apa yang kau inginka—"

Mulutnya terkunci oleh ciuman basah yang terasa sangat manis, menyeruak masuk begitu saja. Naruto seakan terhentak ketika kedua tangan wanita itu memeluk tubuhnya, dan mulai menjilati lidahnya, mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Bangsat!" Naruto menggigit bibir wanita itu penuh amarah. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan sekali-kali kau—"

Wanita itu seakan tidak peduli, dan dengan mulut yang dipenuhi oleh darah dia mulai membuka pakaian Naruto, mengelus dada dan perut pria itu dengan pelan. Jarinya yang lentik dan panjang menyusuri dada Naruto, mengelus dan menciumnya. Naruto berteriak pelan saat dadanya bertemu dengan gigi Kushina, yang menggigitinya pelan.

"Hentikan!"

Ia tertawa sejenak, lalu kembali menciumi perut Naruto, menjilatinya, mengecupnya. Dengan suara lirih Kushina menjawab, "tidak usah menahan diri, apa salahnya sedikit bersenang-senang, Hyuuga?"

Napas Naruto kian pendek dan mendesah-desah tak karuan saat Kushina melepas pakaian perangnya, dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang seksi semampai. Tidak puas sampai situ, Kushina pun melepaskan semua pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Diambilnya belati kecil yang menggeletak di atas meja.

"Arggghhh…" Naruto menggigit bibirnya saat belati yang terhunus itu merobek dadanya, memberikan rasa sakit luar biasa ke tubuhnya. Ditariknya kedua lengannya yang tengah dirantai dengan liar, seakan ingin melarikan diri. "Kau iblis! Kau iblis! Kenapa tidak langsung saja kau—"

"Aku suka mendengar teriakanmu, terdengar seksi." Kushina menjawab, lidahnya mulai kembali menari di atas tubuh Naruto. Diminumnya darah yang tadi membanjiri dada tawanannya itu, lalu ditelannya tanpa ampun. "Manis…"

"Kau sinting!" Naruto menendang-nendang, tidak rela dihina seperti itu. "Kau wanita tidak punya hati!"

Kushina tertegun sesaat. Sekelebatan masa lalunya yang hitam kembali muncul. Masa lalu yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali. Dengan santai ia melepaskan ikatan pinggang Naruto, lalu melepaskan celana pemuda itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu memberontak ketika kedua tangan Kushina meraih dan menggenggam apa yang sejak awal sudah diinginkan oleh wanita itu. Perlahan ia memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, lalu menjilati dan memainkannya. Naruto sesak napas, terbentur antara nurani dan hasratnya. Jilatan itu semakin cepat dan cepat, membuatnya tak tahan lagi.

"Kau bisa bergairah juga?" Kushina berbisik dan menelan semuanya dengan rakus. Tanpa ragu ia maju dan mengarahkan tubuhnya ke posisi yang tepat. Sesaat, tubuh keduanya menyatu. Naruto mendesah kencang ketika Kushina mulai memainkan pinggangnya, maju mundur dengan gerakan yang indah. Kedua dadanya yang menempel dengan payudara wanita itu terasa sangat panas, begitu juga dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Katakan, apa kau menikmati semua ini?" bisik Kushina lagi. "Katakan, manisku?"

Naruto hanya bisa menggumam penuh hasrat. Tubuhnya sudah dikendalikan oleh nafsu. Tanpa dipaksa ia ikut bergerak, mendorong tubuhnya kian erat dengan tubuh indah di hadapannya. Naruto tidak tahu kapan Kushina membuka rantai di kedua tangannya, yang ia tahu kini tangannya tengah mencengkram bokong wanita berambut merah itu tanpa ragu.

Naruto berteriak keras ketika ia menyembur kian dalam dengan Kushina. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan berteriak dan meminta lebih, dan lebih. Rasanya bercinta tak pernah senikmat dan semenggelora ini. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan terpuaskan. Hinata istrinya bisa dikatakan sebagai pasangan sempurna, tapi ini… ini bahkan tidak dapat dikatakan oleh sekedar kata-kata.

Pria itu tersenyum samar saat Kushina mulai memanjat tubuhnya, dan kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Epilog:** Pasukan Naruto yang pada akhirnya berhasil lolos memberitahukan posisi beserta kelemahan pasukan pemberontak kepada pihak Istana. Dalam waktu lama, kedua belah pihak saling beradu kuat, hingga akhirnya memakan korban yang tidak sedikit. Selama itu pula, Naruto dan Kushina kerap bertemu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, keduanya saling mengetahui latar belakang masing-masing. Kushina pun menyerahkan nyawanya ke tangan Naruto, yang malah memilih untuk mengorbankan nyawanya demi wanita itu. **  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

** Kalau ada komentar/flame, silahkan saja, tapi kalau tidak login maka terpaksa tidak dibalas~!**


End file.
